


Nothing Without You

by Gertzz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fiona x Rhys, May contain sex, My First Fanfic, Rhys x Fiona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertzz/pseuds/Gertzz
Summary: Rhys has gone. No trace of him left. Fiona is starting to worry. He can't be dead. She is now going to find him. With or without help!A familiar voice could be heard behind her. His voice adorably shocked. Fiona grinned at him as he was walking towards her. She couldn't hold it in....She needed a kiss after all her hard work...."I thought you were dead!""Far from it, my dear...."





	1. Love and Sorrow...

She was in a room. It was....quiet. She has never experienced such an eerie silence in her entire life. It scared her. She could see nothing. Not even her own hands when she went to look at them. All there was to see, was darkness.

 

Then, a faint sound came to her ears. It was slowly getting louder. She was dead still. Unable to move, due to fear rising in her body. She inhaled a shaky breath, before a voice was heard.

 

“You must be wondering where you are” the voice echoed when it spoke. It was definitely a male voice, but she couldn't tell who was talking.

 

She still didn't have the confidence to talk. Her body still paralysed in fear. The voice continued.

 

“You must be horrified” he said calmly. Fiona cocked an eyebrow. _What is going on?_ She thought.

 

“You've seen so much. You have seen your parent, like friend, Felix get blown to pieces. Seen your sister almost die in front of you.... and you put up with a man....you've grown to love....Rhys”

 

Fiona was starting to feel anger boiling her body, like a kettle. She finally had the strength to talk.

 

“Don't ever mention that name!” she shouted. Making her voice echo like his. Silence came again for a few seconds, before it was shortly broken.

 

“You're angry....” the voice said slowly. Still calm very calm. “I know you hate him more than I could ever understand.” he pauses to allow Fiona to think for a few moments. She looks down, even though there is nothing to see. Her narrowed eyes separating, and her eyes starting to produce tears.

 

She didn't hate Rhys. She's just never felt like this before. She feels heartbroken. He hasn't come to visit her, since the celebration for defeating the vault monster. She's been over thinking it. She thinks that he doesn't care about her -even though that is completely the opposite of what he feels- any more. She loves him more then he can understand. But she feels like he doesn't love her back.

The voice continues to finish his sentence.

 

“But he misses you...” he whispered. Fiona could feel her tears streaming down her face, and her make-up going with it. She didn't know how to respond, so she stayed silent. She fell to her knees and her sobs were uncomfortably sorrow. Her tears were warm, soft, and full of love.

 

She was starting to remember the last time she saw him. It was in the Helios crash. Vaughn was telling her, Sasha, Loader bot and Gortys about the embarrassing time when Rhys spilled coffee over his old girlfriend Stacy. Everyone laughed accept for her. She felt jealousy rising in her stomach at the thought of someone else with him. Rhys came in shortly after, his eyes looking serious and his eyebrows knitted together. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. To be honest, everyone was scared. They've never seen him looking this serious before. And if he was looking at them like that...it couldn't be good....

 

_End of part one..._

 


	2. The Burning Mists...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to find Rhys....I need to make sure that he's safe!

She awoke. Her body sprang up swiftly. She was panting heavily, and her eyes wide open. She was looking around the room she was in. she was in her bed at Felix's safe house. What just happened?

 

She got up shortly after, her breathing returning to normal. She looked at herself and noticed she was wearing a soft, white shirt and a pair of white knickers. Her hair was messy, and her face looking natural without the make-up. She didn't look like herself. But she liked it in a way.

 

* * *

 

 

**Rhys POV**

 

“Why was I created Rhys?” he heard his AI companion say.

He was sitting in his office. His polished marble desk, his glass cabinets that contained old Atlas weapons, his big glass window behind his chair, the walls scattered with pictures of him and Fiona, the computer screen sitting in front of him, and his legs crossed in his black and gold chair.

He was silent for a few moments, looking down at the floor. He looked up at his female AI and replied. “you are a replacement for a long lost friend.” he struggled to say the words. Her eyes widened at his response.

“So what, I’m not original?” she teased, walking closer to him slowly. Rhys replied by smiling and turned his seat to look out the large, glass window. He could see the Pandoran desert, as far as his eyes could see. There was a long silence after that, before his AI walked in front of his view. Making him look up at her.

“What was her name?” she wondered. Rhys went back to staring at the floor.

“It doesn't matter Alexa” he sighs. She responded by narrowing her eyes, and looking straight into his. She was use to his actions, so she forced it out of him.

“So I'm a copy n paste of a friend of yours, and I can't even know her name?” she retorted. He looked into her shiny, olive eyes. She was so beautiful, that he was surprised she was manufactured by him. He couldn't keep it a secret from her. It wasn't right.

“Her name was Fiona.” he started. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“She could have had a better name.” she mocked. Rhys was not amused by this, so she removed her smirk and apologized. “What was she like?” she started again.

“Exactly like you are! Sarcastic, funny, great to be around.” he put his feet up onto his desk and sighed again. Alexa's eyes went wide in surprise. “And godamn beautiful.” he finished.

She didn't know how to respond, so she just grinned. “you still know how to get with the ladies don't you Rhys?” she said rhetorically. He smiled warmly at her, before standing up to meet her eyes.

He placed his arms on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. “I sure do” he responded. He walked away slowly, towards the door, before turning to look at her. “Goodnight Alexa.” he said. She smiled back.

“Goodnight Rhys.”

 

_End of chapter 2..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit heavy. 
> 
> So now, Rhys created an AI copy of Fiona without her Pandoran clothes and her bowler hat. And she is his companion, much like Angel in Borderlands 2. She is incredibly smart and has the same personality as her original character. 
> 
> I will make the next chapters much longer now I have introduced them.


	3. Beginning of Sparks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys found himself in big trouble. Alexa has learnt some bad plans that he is doing, so she leaves.
> 
> Fiona was chilling with Vaughn, Loader bot and Gortys for the evening. Gortys suggests to go and visit him. 
> 
> They both have their own stories to tell...

 

 

 

**Two days later**

Rhys office

 

 

Rhys was sitting at his desk. His eyes locked onto the computer screen. He was filling out paperwork about blueprints for a new project they were working on. No one knew about it. Not even Alexa. It was at this time, when she decided to ask about it.

“Rhys.” she said cautiously, tilting her head slightly. Rhys was still concentrating on the monitor in front of him.

“Little busy here Alexa” he responded. She felt a little insulted at his choice of words. However she still kept calm.

“What are you up to?” she questioned, her voice gentle and caring.

Rhys paused for a moment. The sound of him typing also stopped. She suddenly felt cold. The silence was deafening. He turned off the monitor to look at her, standing the opposite side of the desk from him.

He was now looking at her. His eyes looking dead serious at hers. “It's nothing.” he lied. His voice rough and low. She wasn't going to let him off. Whatever it was, it was stressing him out. She didn't want that.

“Rhys...” she repeated. He leaned back in his chair, his arms now folded. “please tell me!” she begged. He stayed silent, opening his drawers to grab some folders and placed them onto the desk. She looked down at them. They all had different names on them, like 'Blade' and 'Otto'. But one folder caught her attention. It was buried beneath the others. It was a black folder unlike the yellow ones. It read the name,

'PROJECT: FUSION'. Just as Alexa was moving to pick it up, Rhys grabbed it rapidly at put it back in the drawer.

“What was that Rhys?” she said impatiently. Rhys ignored her. He was looking at the folders and taking the papers out. “What was that?!” she was really getting annoyed now. “Don't ignore me Rhys!” she shouted.

“I'm reading.” he said calmly. She shook her head in frustration.

Then he stood up from his seat, and gazed at her for a few moments before walking to the door. “I'm going for an early lunch.” he said, before walking out into the hallway. She took this chance to open the chest and pick up the mysterious, black folder.

She took out the paper and was greeted with the bold words at the top of the sheet,

'PROJECT 00136: FUSION'. She didn't know what it meant, but it must be important if Rhys was trying to hide it. She continued reading until she came across a shocking discovery.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                                  **PROJECT: FUSION**

Assistant: **Alexa**

Manufacturer: **Atlas**

Owner: **Rhys** (surname unknown)

Original individual: **Fiona** (surname unknown)

 

_A high tech AI assistant, designed to decrypt the location of the vaults. she has the capability of tracking vaults all across Pandora. Was designed to help the company have more power than any man can dream._

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Suddenly she realised her true purpose. He never cared about her, she was a tool used to uncover the vaults. In her anger, she tore up the paper, knocked everything off the desk and pushed the chair over.

“FUCK HIM!” she cried. Her lips trembling in betrayal and sadness. “fuck him!” she repeated in a whisper.

Rhys went to the meeting room to gather files, on the creation of his AI companion. He was hoping to create a tracker, powerful enough to see every vault on Pandora. No one was in the room, which made it a lot more easier to get. When he got what he was looking for, he went to the cafeteria to talk to the COO about the project. They were talking about the financial work for building the tracker. Once it was settled, they decided to have it done by next week. Atlas would be the top manufacturer in the galaxy!

He was in the hallway leading back to his office, when he realised something was wrong. He left Alexa there with the documents in the drawer. “shit, shit, SHIT!” he yelled louder and louder. He ran to the door and bashed it open that quickly, the hinges broke. He examined the room. It was a mess.

He didn't care about the mess, he cared about something else.

Alexa wasn't there....

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Fiona's POV**

4 hours later 

 

Fiona was sitting in the purple skag with Loader bot, Gortys and Vaughn. They were having a night out from their usual activities, to meet up and talk about their lives. Fiona never had anything to talk about, other than her attempts at pickpocketing rich people. Which of course, never goes to plan. Gortys always said to stop doing it, which Fiona lies and agrees to. But she still does it.

They were sitting in the corner at a table. Fiona and Gortys was sitting on one side, while Vaughn and Loader bot were sitting opposite them.

Vaughn was talking about a discovery of a chest, that was buried underneath the Helios base, containing over $50,000.

She wasn't listening to anything he said. She was just daydreaming at the floor. Or at least she was, until Vaughn decided to break her out of it.

“So what did you do recently Fiona?” he asked curiously. She shook her head to break her moment. She looked at Vaughn and cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” was all she could say.

“What have you been doing these past few weeks.” She opened her mouth to talk, “and I don't mean pickpocketing.” he said in a frustrated voice.

She looked at the floor again to think. She never really did much in her spare time. Well, not any more.

She shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head with a sigh. “I don't know Vaughn. There's nothing interesting to do any more. I've done enough crazy stuff in my life.” she said, disappointed.

There was a short silence after that. This gave Gortys enough time to think of a solution.

“Well....why don't you go and visit Rhys?” she said with her adorably high pitched voice. Fiona looked at her, confused. But she didn't say anything. “He's doing pretty well! I think...” she finished.

To be honest, it wasn't a bad idea. But it might be awkward to see him again, after they never made contact for a whole year. But she did want to see them mismatched eyes and that stupid, yet adorable grin on his face.

But then she remembered her dream from the night before. He never visited her. That was what really pissed her off. But she knew she had to see him again, even if she was annoyed. But she didn't want to make Gortys feel unhappy, so she decided to comply. She smiled down at Gortys, who was still waiting for a response.

“You know what Gortys?” she whispered, “that is such an excellent idea.” Gortys smiled in response.

“I thought so myself!” she responded.

And at that, they finished the evening with only Vaughn being drunk. Loader bot took him and Gortys home, while Fiona walked her way back to the safe house.

 

* * *

 

 

She was getting ready for bed when she thought about what Gortys said. “Why don't you go visit Rhys?” the words echoing in her brain. She was wondering how he was doing all this time. But her next problem was where he was. _Is he at Old Haven?_ She thought. Sasha might know. So she was looking in the mirror, taking her make-up off when she remembered all the good times they had. The more she thought about it though, the more guilty she became.

She shouted at him for keeping Handsome Jack a secret. The more she thought about him, the more she wished to hug him and apologize. _It must've been hard to say it,_ she thought. _It must have been difficult to reject the front seat of Hyperion. It must be even harder to rip out your own cybernetics to get rid of your hero._

All of this, made her want to be forgiven. He must have been so scared to do all of that. Everything he was afraid of, was on Pandora. No wonder he was scared to mention Jack. Normal Pandorans would shoot you in the head, before you could explain yourself!

After her experience with him, she could see a kind, loving side to Rhys. He cared for all his friends, treats them like family. Even if he does get annoyed at them.

She noticed one thing in particular. Something that made her feel a lot more close to him.

He could of left ages ago. He had every chance to leave. But he never did. This made her feel emotional. Her eyes starting to fill with tears. She was right, she never did hate Rhys. In fact, that was the complete opposite! She loved him!

“I'll go visit him in the morning.” she said to herself with a big smile across her face.

She climbed into bed with her smile still on her face, and she dozed off quickly.

Rhys on the other hand........... _..........._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_End of chapter 3...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the story really starts to take place!
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully have more intense situations than the others. Rhys will be getting into more and more trouble now that Alexa has found out his plans...

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write!
> 
> This is definitely not finished, oh God no!  
> There is still going to be a lot more chapters to this. I just made this short to see how this will go. If people like it, then I will make more. 
> 
> I will try and update every week!


End file.
